NOGGIN
This article is about the U.S. television block of programming on Nickelodeon. For the British channel, see Nick Jr. (UK) and for the Australian channel, see Nick Jr. Australia. Nick Jr. Network is a commercial free service. Part of the Nickelodeon family of Networks and airs 24 hours a day, 7 Days a week. is It is aimed at a preschool-age audience. History Buildup Before 1988, many shows that might be associated with a preschool audience were broadcast on Nickelodeon, but were not specifically distinguished in their own programming block. Most preschool programs were shown roughly between the hours of 8 AM and 3 PM Eastern, which approximates the hours in which older children might be in school.Nickelodeon programming listing from 5/1987 1988–1994 By the end of 1988, the ''Nick Jr. Network brand was in place and in use, with an approximate six hour portion of the Nickelodeon broadcast day, from 9 A.M. to 3 P.M. Eastern time.1988 Premiere of Nick Jr. The logo for the new Nick Jr. Network brand --designed by Tom Corey and Scott Nash of Corey MacPherson Nash/Big Blue Dot, Boston-- became a distinctive feature for the block. While Nickelodeon used a completely orange logo (originally developed by Alan Goodman & Fred Seibert and designed by Corey & Nash), Nick Jr Channel used an orange 'Nick', a light blue 'Jr' and a light Green 'Network', with the blue always smaller than the orange. The logo typically depicted a parent, or older sibling, and child, but varied in the shape or species (e.g. two rabbits, two simplified human figures, two trees), which remains in use today. Until 1989, a former staple of the Nickelodeon lineup, Pinwheel was featured, and eventually replaced by Eureeka's Castle. Much of the remaining time in the lineup, particularly early in this time period, was devoted to animated series, many of which were of foreign origin (David the Gnome, Noozles, The Adventures of the Little Koala, The Little Prince). Programming in the vein of live action and puppeted preschool programming also appeared during this time (Today's Special, Pinwheel, The Elephant Show). 1994–2004 There is evidence to suggest that the Nick Jr. Network brand was formalized in some way in 1994, despite the name being used before 1994rec.arts.anime newsgroup post ID gate.2TkFXB1w165w@pil.UUCP; January 15, 1993, when long time Viacom executive Brown Johnson rose to the top job at the network block. Nickelodeon's own website states that Nick Jr. Network was "founded" in 1994Nick History, retrieved December 29, 2006. This was also the year in which Nick Jr. Network introduced "Face", an animated, two-dimensional face that changed color throughout his segments and introduced or wrapped up shows and smaller variety pieces. Programming during this period included Allegra's Window, Bob the Builder, Gullah Gullah Island, and The Busy World of Richard Scarry. Face, in the context of its segments, was capable of materializing objects such as beach balls, scuba gear, space ships and stars, and of creating any number of foley sound effects including a signature three note "trumpet" noise used to lead up to the name Nick Jr. Channel. 2004–2007 In the U.S., Nick Jr. Network has a new mascot named Piper, an opossum and Face. Piper O'Possum & Face, as the characters is known, is also the Daytime and Nightime presenters of the British version of Nick Jr. and Nick Jr. 2. In the UK Piper & UK Face is voiced by a UK Actors. 2007–present In the U.S., Nick Jr. Network has an brand new look, new graphics, new music, and new talent, with new satelite studios across the U.S. and Nick Jr. Network extend its broadcasting hours to 24 hours a day, 7 days a week. Nick Jr. Network CD's There is a CD with music from Nick Jr. Channel shows available titled Dance and Sing: The Best of Nick Jr. Network CBS and Telemundo cross programming From 2000 to 2002 and from 2004 to 2006, Nick Jr. Network also ran a Saturday morning children's block for CBS entitled Nick Jr. on CBS, featuring shows from the programming block. Between 2001 and 2004, it was part of the general Nickelodeon on CBS block, which also included programming from the main Nickelodeon channel. The block was replaced September 16, 2006, when the DiC-programmed CBS's Secret Saturday Morning Slumber Party began. Similarly on Spanish language U.S. network Telemundo, Saturday and Sunday mornings belong to a block titled Nickelodeon en Telemundo, which feature such shows as Rugrats and Dora, la Exploradora, dubbed in Spanish. Talent Line-up * Jake, Rachel, Lilly & The Feetbeats (6:00AM-9:00AM) * Robin, Jake, Lilly & The Feetbeats (9:00AM-10:30AM) * Jake, Zach, Lilly & The Feetbeats (10:30AM-12:30PM) * Zach, Robin, Lilly & The Feetbeats (12:30PM-6:00PM) * Rachel, Zach, Lilly & The Feetbeats (6:00PM-6:00AM) Current programs on Nick Jr NetworkCurrent Nick Jr. Schedule (Nick Jr. Website) * Yoko! Jakamoko! Toto! * Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs * Peppa Pig * Firehouse Tales * Gerald McBoing-Boing * Little Robots * Gordon the Garden Gnome * Balamory * NiNi's Treehouse * Paddington Bear * Sesame Street * Blue's Clues * Yo Gabba Gabba! * Oswald * TUGS * Play with Me Sesame * Oobi * The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss * Bob the Builder * Parsley the Lion * PB&J Otter * Rolie Polie Olie * Out of the Box * Higglytown Heroes * The Koala Brothers * Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends * Dora the Explorer * Go, Diego, Go! * Breakfast with Bear * Little Einsteins * Johnny and the Sprites * Doodlebops * Zoboomafoo * Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks * Jay Jay the Jet Plane * Kipper * Make Way for Noddy * Pingu * Sagwa * Teletubbies * Stanley * The Book of Pooh * JoJo's Circus * Charlie and Lola * LazyTown * The Backyardigans * Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends * Wonder Pets * Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! * Nick Jr. Rocks * The Puzzle Place * Pinwheel * Nick Jr's Play Along * Little Bear * Maya the Bee * Today's Special * Tots TV * Max and Ruby * Pappyland * Dragon Tales * It's A Big Big World * Reading Rainbow * Arthur * ''Cyberchase * Eureeka's Castle * Barney & The Backyard Gang * Little Bill * Brum * Boohbah * Papa Beaver's Storytime * Rubbadubbers * Rupert Bear * The Adventures of the Little Koala * Allegra's Window * Bob the Builder * DangerMouse * David the Gnome * Doctor Snuggles * The Elephant Show * Franklin * Fred Penner's Place * Gullah Gullah Island * Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics * The Little Prince * Maisy * Maple Town * ''Maggie and the Ferocious Beast * Mr. Men and Little Miss * Muppet Babies * Noozles * Shining Time Station * The Busy World of Richard Scarry * Caillou * Salty's Lighthouse * The Wiggles * 3-2-1 Contact * Adventures of the Gummi Bears * Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog * A Little Curious * Animaniacs * The Atom Ant/Secret Squirrel Show * Baby Looney Tunes * Beany and Cecil * Between the Lions * Bill Nye the Science Guy * Bobby's World * Bugs Bunny(several versions) * Buzz Lightyear of Star Command * Captain Kangaroo * Captain Planet * The Care Bears * Casper and Friends * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers * Cow and Chicken * Crusader Rabbit * Cyberchase * Darkwing Duck * Dastardly and Muttley * Disney Sing Along Songs * Davey and Goliath * DuckTales * Dynamo Duck * The Electric Company * Fraggle Rock * Garfield and Friends * Gadget and the Gadgetinis * Gadget Boy & Heather * Goof Troop * Inspector Gadget * The Jetsons * Jojo's Circus * ''Krypto the Superdog * Little Lulu Show * Looney Tunes * Madeline * Magilla Gorilla * Maya and Miguel * Mickey Mouse (several versions) * Mickey Mouse Club * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh * Nick Arcade * Nicktoons TV * Pinky and the Brain * Peanuts * Pinky Dinky Doo * Popeye * Timon and Pumbaa * Quack Pack * Quick Draw McGraw * Ren & Stimpy * Rocky and Bullwinkle * The Save-Ums * Secret Squirrel Show * School House Rock * Square One * Superfriends * TaleSpin * Taz-Mania * Tom and Jerry Kids * Tiny Toon Adventures * The Wuzzles * Yogi Bear * Big Bag * Disney Club * Hanna-Barbera's Cartoon Corral * Sonic the Hedgehog * Yogi's Gang * The Disney Afternoon Former and current slogans * "Nick Jr. is Just for You!" (1988-1999) * "Nick Jr. is Just for Me!" (1999-2001) * "Nick Jr. Play To Learn" (2001-2003) * "Nick Jr. Play Along" (2003-2004) * "Nick Jr. Play Along and Learn" (2006-present) * "Nick Jr. Love To Play" (2004-2007) * "The New Nick Jr Network Come And Play" (2007-present) * "Nick Jr Network Play with us!" (2007-present)